


Проект G, проект S

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема: жажда мести</p>
    </blockquote>





	Проект G, проект S

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: жажда мести

Посмотри на меня, мама!  
Что ты сделала со мной?!  
Посмотри на ме-ня!!!  
Голос сорвался на крик. Лицо, искаженное яростью. Лицо сильного, взрослого мужчины, солдата, убийцы. Встрепанные черные волосы. Расширенные зрачки.  
\- Смотри на меня! Не смей отводить глаза!  
Женщина плакала.  
\- Твой проект увенчался успехом. Посмотри на меня! Ты довольна?!  
Она зажмурилась, ожидая смертельного удара. Вместо этого услышала удаляющиеся шаги.  
\- Анжи-ил...  
\- Будь ты проклята, - бросил он почти спокойно, - Ты мне больше не мать. Я не желаю знать тебя.  
И тихо закрылась дверь, отсекая женщину от ее крылатого сына.

Меч все еще стоял, прислоненный к стене. Женщина подошла, опустилась на колени.  
Анжил.  
Сыночек.  
Ты не простишь, я знаю.  
Мне нет прощения.  
***  
\- В той могиле были родители Генезиса.  
\- Что? - Зак, не веря, смотрел на Турка, - Он, что, убил собственных родителей?...  
Такой мирный пейзаж.  
Облака в голубом небе. Солнце. Легкий ветерок.  
Как это может быть?  
Как такое вообще может быть?  
Убить - собственных...

Все это время мысль жгла, не выходила из головы.  
Зачем, ну, зачем? Свихнулся он, что ли, совсем, этот Рапсодос? И Анжил пошел с ним!!!  
\- В той могиле были останки и моих людей, - сказал Ценг.  
\- Заставить их послать ложные сведения было не слишком сложно, - отозвался Генезис.  
Зак не выдержал:  
\- Зачем ты убил их? Твои родители и так бы все для тебя сделали!  
\- Мои родители меня предали! Они предавали меня с самого рождения! И они заплатили. И Шин-Ра заплатит тоже! Шин-Ра заплатит за все!  
Крик.  
Искаженное лицо.  
Зак взялся за меч.  
Да он чокнутый, этот Рапсодос, что с ним разговаривать.

***  
Рука в черной перчатке коснулась стекла. Пальцы дрожали.  
\- Мама...

Всю жизнь знать, что ты не такой, как все.  
Не такой. Иной. Вечно отличающийся.  
Только тем, кто считает себя частью толпы, это может показаться завидной участью.

Можно было читать в научных отчетах, видеть на фотографиях, но прийти сюда и взглянуть в это лицо оказалось слишком нелегким испытанием.  
Его трясло, как в лихорадке.  
Впервые в жизни он видел кого-то, кто был несомненно похож на него самого.

 

Мама...

 

Верить в родство, основываясь только на внешнем сходстве?..

Те же черты.  
Волосы того же неестественного цвета.  
Глаза.

 

Ведь она не человек.

 

Ее не зря назвали моей матерью.  
Та, другая, - была всего лишь инкубатором.

 

Чувство отторжения и сопричастности было невероятным.

 

Так я действительно не человек?

Они всегда во мне это видели? Люди видели во мне - это? Боялись - поэтому?  
Я действительно - монстр?

Ведь она - моя родня. Она на самом деле - моя родня. Моя мать... Моя родная мать...

 

Что меня ждет? Такой же контейнер с мако?  
Ну нет уж.  
Больше вы надо мной опыты проводить не будете.

 

Над ней - тоже.

 

Ты хотела захватить эту планету, мама?  
Ты получишь ее.

 

Вы всегда боялись меня. Вы видели во мне чужака. Опасность. Неведомое.  
Так тому и быть.  
А вы думали, я лапки сложу и покорно пойду под нож? Чтоб вы и меня по пробиркам растаскивали?  
Жертвой я больше быть не собираюсь.

Я стану для вас - "бедствием с небес".

Голос сорвался на крик. Лицо, искаженное яростью. Лицо сильного, взрослого мужчины, солдата, убийцы. Встрепанные черные волосы. Расширенные зрачки.


End file.
